Untouchable
by Mrmigitman72
Summary: When one day in class changes everything will naruto and Sasukes relationship as friends become more? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To my story

I do not own any narto characters

Enjoy My story : Also this is my first story so try to go easy on my :) Enjoy Yaoi involved , lemony mmmmm

Chapter 1 Narutos POV

I stare at the cieling of my apartment. Lying in bed and bored out of my head. Maybe i should have hung out with Shikamaru and Kiba? but thinking about 'him' so much, that i didnt have time to hang out. Damn Him! Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since that one day in class. We were introducing the ninja squads. Iruka-sensi just finished naming off team ten.

_Flash Back - Will stay in falsh back 4 rest of story!!_

"ok team ten includs Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Ok now onto team seven. Which includs Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke". I stood up and yelled "Iruka-sensi why do i have to be in the same team as Sasuke!" " Well Naruto we campared test scores and Sasuke had the highest as for u..." I started thinking while standing. what was so speacial about Sasuke? Sure he was hot i couldnt deny that, even if i wanted to. I was pulled out of my thoughts with aloud yell " NARUTO WAKE UP!!!!" Relizing that i had still been standing infront of my desk. i heard Sakura yell " naruto sit down u stupid idiot!" " Sit down u brat." mumbled Sasuke. i sat down feeling very embarressed. About 20 minutes later it was break.

Sasukes POV

I sit in my chair listening to the whispers on the other side of the room. Starting to look over at the huge crowd of girls staring and giggling at me. My attention was directed to the very hot mass infront of me. Trying to breath relizing that my crush was infront of me. Forgeting that the others were watching i showed my angry face. He looked at me with his big beautiful eyes. They were filled with anger. It made me shiver. But relizing how close we were i started to blush. I tryied to hide it fast and it worked, he didnt notice. I tried to fight the urge to kiss his perfect lips. i lost control and loved it. I slammed my lips into his. Narutos lips tasted like ramen. And it tasted so good! Although seeing the faciel expression on Narutos face he probably felt the opposite way. I wanted this to last forever, but i knew i had to end it. I pulled back to see all the girls glaring and staring at Naruto in anger. Boy did it suck to be him. But a thought went through my head. ( man i feel bad for him, but atleast when he is helpless and in pain i will get suck and make all those wounds feel better. Girls please kick him in between the legs plzz)

Narutos POV

WTF just happened?!?! Did Sasuke just kiss me? I could tell that i was going to die after school! Seeing all the girls staring at me in anger, i knew i was in deep shit! As i walked over to my seat, i shivered when i saw that we had 2 hours left in class. And even worse i had to sit next to Sakura.

Saskes POV

The last hours of class went very uncomnfortable. Between me and Naruto and Naruto and Sakura. By the time the bell rang i had been asleep for about ad hour. i grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Naruto even if he ignored me. And i took off the the training grounds.

Narutos POV

I reached my apartment and sat on my bed. I looked up at the cieling and started to think about Sasuke. Why would he kiss me? I mean it felt good but i really dont think im gay. I thought ( well there is only one way to find out .) i walked out of my apartment and down the street. I passed Kiba and he said " Hey Naruto where are u going?" " To go find Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is Part 2 Hope You like it :) **

** Chapter 2 Sasukes P0V**

I took a little break from training. i had been doig it for about 45 minutes now. I sat on a log not so far from where i was training. I started thinking about Naruto and what he was doing. i look up at the sky. Seeing the many different shapes of the clouds. something made me freeze. I heard a soft voice say "hi Sasuke." I turned around to see the beautiful blonde standing infront of me. " ...... Um hi......... Naruto " was that really all i could say comon im Sasuke Uchiha! " Hey Sasuke i wanted to ask you something?" all i could do was to just nod my head. "Well um ..... Did you .... Kiss me?" I frooze thinking of what of what i should say. I put my head down and started to talk. "Yeah I did. the truth is that i like you alot and I try and hide it because i know you dont feel the same way. Im sorry." i got up and started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Naruto smiling. "Dont be sorry. i am shocked that someone like you, would even like someone like me. but most of all i was wondering if .... um .. you could kiss me again?" Not knowing what to say I opened my mouth but nothing came out, and thats when Naruto took control. I felt his warm lips press against mine. I pushed my mouth against his. he bit my bottom lip asking for entry, and i granted him it. His tounge slammed against mine as a fight, to get into each others mouth. And i was winning.

Narutos POV

I could tell that i was losing. But i refused to be the Uke. I wanted to be the leader so i used Sasukes weak spot. I grabbed sasukes crotch and by the look of his face i could tell he liked it. I started pumping him hearing him moan, it gave me a little boost to do it faster. when we broke for air we started moaning my name. " oh Naru .... Yes Oh Yes... " hearing that made me need him NOW!! i stopped pumping and movesd my hand up his perfect chest and started sucking his neck. after sucking for about half a second i moved my mouth up by his ear and whispered "Your mine now Sasu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sasukes POV

Hearing Naruto say those words in my ear almost made my pants bust open. My erection was huge and I couldnt help my self from lookig down. There I saw a very noticable bulge in my pants. but something else caught my attention. Narutos pants were straigned by the huge erection he had. "why look at it when you can feel it!" He said. I looked up blushing, turning my entire face pink. I pulled him into a deep kiss and said "You will just have to wait." he looked mad and horny I looked deep into eyes and said "but, if you insist that i feel you. Pick me up at 7:30, and we will see what happens." Naruto grinned, and said "well then I guess we have a date. I looked at him and kissed his forhead and whispered in his ear "it will really be a date, when the fun begins." then i licked the side of his check. i looked at naruto and he was entirly red in the face. I turned around and heading for my apartment. I started wonder what would really happen tonight. I smiled just thinking about.

Narutos POV

It was 7:15 and i had just got out of the shower. I put on a black shirt, Blue jeans, My orange jacket, and then my white tennis shoes. I started out the door on my way to Sasukes apartment. Hoping tonight would go as I had planned it. Going through it in my head one more time - 1) go on the date a easy one. 2) Lead him back to my apartment and have very good sex :). 3) Be happy with him for the rest of my life. I smiled at the lkast thing i thought. Hm be happy with him that was asy for me hopefully it was ewasy for him too.

Sasukes POV

I put on my shirt and headed to my kitchen. I took a glass from the counter and filled it with water. The cold liquid went down my throat with ease. i heard my door bell ring. I dumped out the water and put the glass in the simk. I ran up to my mirror to make sure that I looked ok enough. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood a very very hot Naruto.

Narutos POV

I saw Sasuke. He looked hot as ever! He was wearin a button u white shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Hi Sasuke, wow you look incredible!" "Thanks Naruto you look really good yourself." I leaned in for the kiss. Ou lips met and soon would tounges. I couldn wait I opened my mouth letting him explore. I pulled back and took his hand. I looked into his eyes and asked "where do you wanna go?" "Idk you lead me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry i havent been uploading anything latly andi left u on a big cliffhanger so i promise i will get the next chapter up by tomorrow or monday so please wait. but just to warn all of you the next chapter will be very hard yaoi so yay :)


End file.
